Sedang Apa?
by kentangoreng
Summary: Satu kalimat itu memulai segalanya. "sedang apa?" "melihat hujan"


Sedang Apa?

" _satu kalimat itu memulai segalanya. 'sedang apa?' 'melihat hujan' "_

SoonHoon(SoonyoungxJihoon) BL Romance Comedy

Soonyoung berlari menghindari hujan deras yang menimpa tubuhnya. Wajahnya berbinar melihat ada halte yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Tanpa ragu, ia berlari menuju halte itu.

Nafasnya terengah, seluruh pakaian dan juga tas sekolah milik Soonyoung sudah sangat basah. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa membawa payung padahal sejak pagi langit sudah mendung. Soonyoung menyadari kebodohannya untuk tidak membawa payung dengan alasan sudah terburu-buru.

Soonyoung melepas jas almamaternya lalu disampirkan di lengannya. Soonyoung menatap aneh lelaki yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Pandangan lelaki itu tak lepas dari jalanan yang sudah tergenang air hujan. Soonyoung terus memperhatikan lelaki itu dengan mata sipitnya.

"sedang apa?" tanya Soonyoung. Entah kenapa ia bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh semacam itu. Sudah jelas lelaki itu sedang menunggu bus datang atau semacamnya. Soonyoung hanya basa basi agar suasana tidak terlalu hening.

"melihat hujan" jawaban lelaki itu diluar dugaannya. Soonyoung hanya mengangguk. Setelahnya, keheningan terjadi lagi. Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kwon Soonyoung, kau?" lelaki itu menyambut jabatan tangan Soonyoung. Terasa sekali oleh Soonyoung telapak tangan lelaki itu sangat dingin.

"Lee Jihoon" setelahnya lelaki bernama Lee Jihoon itu melepaskan tangannya.

"kau sepertinya satu sekolah denganku, benarkah itu?" tanya Soonyoung. Jihoon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. 'dingin sekali' ujar Soonyoung dalam hati.

Jika diperhatikan, wajah Jihoon sedikit pucat dengan warna merah menghiasi hidungnya yang mungil. Sudah dipastikan Jihoon sedang kedinginan. Soonyoung teringat dengan jaketnya yang ia simpan di tas. Dengan segera ia mengambil jaket itu.

"kau kedinginan? Pakailah, walaupun agak basah tapi itu hanya luarnya kok" ujar Soonyoung dengan senyum hangat. Jihoon melihat sekilas padanya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"aku tidak memerlukannya" ujar Jihoon dengan nada dingin. 'cantik cantik judes' ujar Soonyoung dalam hatinya. Ia menyampirkan jaketnya itu pada bahu sempit milik Jihoon. Jihoon sempat kaget, namun ia hilangkan wajah kagetnya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"jangan naïf, pakai saja, aku kebal dingin kok" Soonyoung masih tersenyum hangat pada Jihoon. Bisa Soonyoung lihat, wajah Jihoon bersemu merah.

"terima kasih" ujar Jihoon singkat. Jihoon memasukkan kedua tangannya pada jaket itu agar semakin hangat. Jaket besar milik Soonyoung tampak lucu jika dipakai Jihoon. Pasalnya, itu sangat besar di tubuh Jihoon. Bahkan tangannya pun tenggelam tak menampakkan wujudnya.

"sebegitu besarnya kah jaketku? Atau badanmu memang kecil?" Soonyoung terkekeh, lalu membantunya untuk menaikkan _zipper_ jaket itu sampai batas lehernya. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan khas _tsundere_ nya.

"kau bilang aku kecil?" Jihoon sedikit menaikkan suaranya. Soonyoung hanya terkekeh melihat wajah marah Jihoon yang menurutnya manis.

"hanya bercanda, manis" wajah Jihoon semakin memerah mendengar Soonyoung berkata manis padanya. Ia palingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin ada yang menyadari wajah meronanya.

"hey, apartemen tempat aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sini. Mau mampir? Kau mungkin bisa minum teh sebentar sembari menghangatkan badanmu disana" tawar Soonyoung yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Jihoon. Wajah soonyoung semakin sumringah. Ia menampilkan senyuman lebarnya yang membuat kedua matanya tinggal segaris. Itu membuat Jihoon semakin merona.

Soonyoung menggenggam tangan kanan Jihoon dengan erat.

"ayo berlari" Soonyoung langsung menarik Jihoon untuk pergi dari halte. Mereka berlari dibawah derasnya hujan di Seoul saat ini. Tertawa riang disetiap langkah kaki mereka. Tidak peduli seberapa basah pakaian yang melekat di tubuh mereka.

* * *

"kau tuggulah disini. Kuambilkan handuk dan baju ganti untukmu" Soonyoung meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian di ruang tengah apartemennya. Jihoon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat betapa rapi nya apartemen milik Soonyoung.

Tak lama, Soonyoung datang dengan handuk dan baju ganti untuknya. "maaf, tak ada yang lebih kecil dari ini" Soonyoung hanya nyengir sembari memberikan baju dan handuk pada Jihoon.

"secara tidak langsung kau mengataiku kecil" dengus Jihoon. Soonyoung tertawa kecil. Sifat _tsundere_ milik Jihoon begitu lucu dimatanya.

Jihoon hendak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju. Namun suara Soonyoung menghalanginya, "kau ganti disini pun aku tidak keberatan, Jihoon- _ssi_ " Soonyoung memasang wajah mesumnya dihadapan Jihoon. Jihoon hanya melemparkan _death glare_.

"kamar mandimu dimana ?" Soonyoung menunjuk pintu disamping dapur miliknya. Jihoon mengangguk dan segera menjauh dari Soonyoung yang sudah menatapnya seperti ingin memakan bulat bulat tubuh mungilnya itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Jihoon keluar dengan handuk yang ia sampirkan di atas kepalanya juga pakaian milik Soonyoung yang besar-sangat-. Soonyoung merona merah melihat bajunya yang sangat kebesaran di tubuh mungil Jihoon. Ia menatap Jihoon sampai tak berkedip.

"ada apa?" ucap Jihoon ketus. Soonyoung tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian menggeleng. Jihoon mengusap lembut rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"hey" Soonyoung berjalan mendekati Jihoon yang masih berdiri di daun pintu kamar mandinya. Kedua tangan besar milik Soonyoung ia letakkan diatas kepala Jihoon. Jihoon mendongkak, menatap mata sipit Soonyoung dengan tatapan polosnya.

"kau harus mengusapnya sedikit cepat agar cepat kering" Soonyoung mengusak rambut _light brown_ itu dengan sedikit cepat. Jihoon hanya menggerutu karena merasa sedikit perih di kulit kepalanya.

"ya, aku bisa menyelasaikannya sendiri Soonyoung- _ssi_ " Soonyoung hanya tertawa kecil mendengar nada _tsundere_ milik Jihoon keluar lagi dari bibir nya.

"apa kau lapar? Aku masih punya ramen instan untuk kita berdua" Soonyoung menggandeng tangan kecil Jihoon menuju dapurnya. Tangan panjangnya mencari keberadaan ramen instan kesayangannya. Setelah ditemukan, ia langsung memasak air dalam panci.

"apa kau mau teh? Atau coklat hangat?"tawar Soonyoung.

"terserah" Jihoon sudah seperti wanita sedang PMS sekarang. Namun dimana Soonyoung, itu sangat imut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Soonyoung duduk di meja makannya dengan tangan penuh oleh 2 cup ramen instan ukuran jumbo. Ia menyodorkan salah satu cup ramennya pada Jihoon. Dan dengan senang hati Jihoon terima.

"Jihoon- _ssi_ …" panggil Soonyoung. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam karena mulutnya sudah penuh dengan ramen.

"kurasa, kita akhiri saja permainan ini, aku lelah" ujar Soonyoung sambil menyeruput kuah pedas ramen tersebut.

"aku juga begitu" ujar Jihoon.

Permainan? Kurasa mereka tidak memainkan apapun semenjak beberapa menit terakhir. Apa maksud dari percakapan mereka sebenarnya?

 **Flashback, minggu lalu**

" _Jihoon-ie"_

" _hm?"_

 _Soonyoung menyudahi acara minum susu strawberrynya. Ia memandang wajah kekasih imutnya dengan serius. Yang dipandangi malah risih dengan pandangan itu. Berusaha memalingkan wajahnya yang sebenarya sudah merona itu._

" _ayo kita coba hal yang baru" ujar Soonyoung. Wajah Jihoon mengkerut bingung._

" _maksudmu?" ujar Jihoon datar._

" _menurutku, hubungan kita datar. Tak ada yang menarik" ucap Soonyoung. Ia kembali menyeruput susu strawberrynya hingga mengeluarkan suara khas kotak susu sudah habis._

" _kita putus saja" wajahnya santai. Namun berbeda dengan Soonyoung yang hampir menyemburkan semua cairan berwarna pink yang ada dimulutnya._

" _bukan seperti itu sayang" dan sekarang Jihoon ingin muntah karena Soonyoung memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Menurutnya itu menjijikan._

" _sesuatu yang baru, seperti permainan" ujar Soonyoung antusias. Wajahnya masih masam karena perkataan Jihoon tadi._

" _permainan apa?" Jihoon nampaknya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan penawaran itu. semangkuk ramyun dihadapannya lebih menggiurkan dibanding dengan tawaran Soonyoung._

" _permainan'siapa yang bertahan', bagaimana?" Jihoon tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari 'siapa yang bertahan'._

" _jika itu bertahan semalaman 'bermain' denganmu diranjang, lebih baik aku kencan dengan Jisoo" Jihoon menekankan kata 'bermain' dalam kalimatnya, karena itu terdengar sangat ambigu. Soonyoung tertawa,_

" _jika kau mau nya itu, oke aku terima saja" ujar Soonyoung dengan nada menggoda. Hampir saja mangkuk yang penuh dengan ramyun milik Jihoon melayang dan jatuh tepat di depan wajahnya._

" _tidak, aku bercanda manis"_

" _berhenti memanggilku manis" uuh sikap tsunderenya keluar._

" _baik aku serius sekarang" Soonyoung memandang mata sipit milik Jihoon lekat._

" _begini permainannya, kita hanya perlu berpura-pura tidak saling kenal dalam jangka waktu yang sudah ditentukan, simple 'kan?" Jihoon hanya menangguk._

" _jika begitu, disini aku pihak yang di untungkan. Tidak mengenalmu selama mungkin itu surga bagiku" Jihoon tertawa jahat. Soonyoung memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti kedepan._

" _hhh.. jadi bagaimana? Kau setuju?" Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya meminta persetujuan._

" _kau kira ini acara Deal or No Deal apa, pakai jabat tangan segala" Soonyoung hanya tersenyum simpul._

" _sudah cepat, setuju atau tidak?" alis matanya naik dan turun. Itu membuat Jihoon ingin tertawa._

" _ya, terserah kau saja" Jihoon seperti perempuan masa kini, kalimat paling favorit adalah 'terserah'_

" _oke. Jadi kita akan memainkan permainan ini dalam jangka waktu satu minggu, apa kau sanggup?" Soonyoung terlihat sangat percaya diri dengan permainan ini._

" _tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Kwon"_

 **End of flashback**

"kau benar, aku tidak akan tahan tidak mengenalmu selama seminggu ini, Jihoon-ie" wajah Soonyoung berubah menjadi wajah anjing yang memelas.

"aku nyaman saja dengan permainan ini, asal kau tahu itu" oh, hanya dimulut kau berkata seperti itu Lee Jihoon. Lubuk hatimu berkata lain.

"aku merindukanmu, untung saja aku bertemu denganmu di halte, jika tidak oh aku bisa gila tidak bertemu denganmu selama satu minggu penuh" Soonyoung berkelakuan seperti orang frustasi. Akhir-akhir ini karena merindukan sosok kekasih pendeknya ini.

"aku juga merindukan suara berisikmu, telingaku dingin selama seminggu ini tak mendengar suara cemprengmu Soonyoung" Jihoon benar benar naïf. Padahal ia begitu merindukan sosok kekasih rusuhnya ini. Setiap malam ia selalu menangis memikirkan Soonyoung. Benar-benar _tsundere_.

"dan juga kenapa kau mengubah warna rambutmu lagi, Soonyoung?" tanya Jihoon. Ia menyadari perubahan warna rambut Soonyoung sejak dua hari yang lalu. Warna rambutnya hampir sama seperti warna rambutnya sekarang. Apa ia mengikuti JIhoon?

"aku hanya ingin merubah penampilanku" Soonyoung mengidikkan bahunya acuh.

"oh, itu bagus" kembali Jihoon seruput ramen miliknya yang masih tersisa.

"benarkah?" wajah Soonyoung terlihat cerah sekarang.

"ya, walaupun kau terlihat lebih bodoh dari yang kukira dengan rambut barumu itu" Jihoon mengeluarkan tawa iblisnya. Soonyoung jadi sweatdrop sendiri mendengarnya. Soonyoung berdiri meninggalkan bangkunya lalu mendekati Jihoon yang masih setia dengan ramennya. Dengan tiba-tiba, Soonyoung membawa Jihoon kepelukkannya.

"aku merindukan tubuh mungil kekasihku, menginap ya hari ini?"

Dari kalimat tersebut, alarm tanda bahaya dalam diri Jihoon dengan otomatis berbunyi. Mungkin Jihoon tidak akan selamat malam ini. Juga hanya sedikit kemungkinan ia bisa berjalan dengan benar keesokan harinya. Oh tuhan, tabahkan Jihoon karena mempunyai kekasih mesum seperti Soonyoung.

-THE END-

Annyeong Haseyo^^

Ini fanfict pertama kentang, semoga memuaskan hati para pembaca sekalian. Sebenernya udah lama banget nulis fanfict ini, tapi baru di publish sekarang. Soalnya baru dapet wifi yang kenceng :.

Mind to review?

-kentangoreng-


End file.
